cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
South Dakota State
South Dakota State University, is a FCS collegiate football team playing in the MVC. The Jackrabbits play in Dana J. Dykhouse Stadium in Brookings, South Dakota. The Jackrabbits still have yet to sell out in their brand new stadium, as students at this campus like to leave the games early (EVEN AT 2 O CLOCK PM) to go and get wasted. The most popular game during the Jackrabbits season is their Homecoming game popularly titled: "Hobo Day". This day is one of the oldest homecoming traditions in the NCAA starting all the way back to 1912. The Jacks also have a yearly cattle rally at a football game during the season. Farmers are escorted out to center field and are asked to bid on cattle that are brought out into the stadium. This game has been coined by the student body as the "Beef Bowl" The marching band shouts cadences depending on the games events for that week. Normal Cadence "1, 2, 3, 4" "Tell The People Who We're for" "S......D........S........U" "S.D.S.U, Fight, Jacks, Fight! 2, 3, 4" "That's the people who we're for" "WOOOOOOOOOOO" "Sober Up! Sober Up! Sober Up!" "Rollin in my 5.0" "With my ragtop down so my hair can blow" "Nod Your Heads To This JACKRABBITS!" "Rah, Rah, Rabbits! GO JACKS!" (2X) "OW! STOP IT!....OW! THAT HURTS!" "SDSU, IT'S GAME DAY!" "SDSU, (INSERT TEAM INSULT)" "OW! STOP IT!....OW! THAT HURTS!" "SDSU, IT'S GAME DAY!" "SDSU, (INSERT TEAM INSULT)" (Drumline: "Thank You, Goodnight!") *Band then marches into a swing step and cadence then repeats* Beef Bowl Cadence "SDSU, IT'S THE BEEF BOWL" "SDSU, NICE TUBE STEAK" Hobo Day Cadence "SDSU, IT'S HOBO DAY" "SDSU, GET A JOB" Dad's Day Cadence "SDSU, IT'S DAD'S DAY" "SDSU, GO AWAY MOM" Hobo Day (Homecoming) The origin of Hobo Day can be traced back to 1907. A sequence of events occurred that spurred the homecoming celebration that is celebrated today. In the fall of 1907, SDSU (then South Dakota State College) played Dakota Wesleyan at home in Brookings, South Dakota. The students, hungry for a win, participated in a "Nightshirt Parade" to stir up enthusiasm for the upcoming game. The men dressed in their nightshirts and women dressed in sheets. The students continued the tradition every homecoming day until in 1911, when the college administration deemed it undignified and un-ladylike for women to dress up in sheets and wander the streets. As a result, the homecoming tradition was ended and a new one needed to form. The first Hobo Day occurred November 2, 1912. The men were to grow beards for approximately one month and the women were to dress as Indian maidens on Hobo Day. After all the preparation was complete, the entire student body participating in Hobo Day journeyed to the train station to meet the opposing football team. According to the student newspaper, "The onlooker could not have told whether he was in an 1849 Indian village or a Twentieth Century division point on the Northwestern railroad." The new homecoming celebration was a huge success and is still currently in place. 2019 Season